Episode 6.1
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 6.1 is the first episode of the sixth season of Primeval and is the first thing from the reboot to be shown to the public. Synopsis An anomaly opens up at a supermarket and a Leptictidium family are chased through it by a Breeding pair of Gastornis. Still reeling from what he saw can Matt lead the team and stop the incursion. But it's not that simple as it appears. Plot An anoamly opens up in a storage room of a Tesco's supermarket and a family of Leptictidium run from a pair of Gastornis but one pup lags behind and the male bird attacks it and rattels it around in it mouth until it dies and begins to eat it. The female chases the family through the anoamly. On the other side the family leave the storage room and go in to ge supermarket and the Gastornis pair follow them. Seeing the animals the people in the shop flee for their lives. The Gastornis female goes up to the first level seeing the creature Jenny Miller and Her husband Michael decide to stay in the store as they fell they can both be help to the A.R.C team when they arrive. At Matt's flat he has a nightmare about his second version suddenly he is woken up by Emily who tells him she has done breakfast for them as they prepare to eat it Matt gets a call from the A.R.C saying an anomaly has opened in a Tescos supermarket he then tells Emily and they put their coats on and go to his car. Once they arrive Abby, Connor and Becker arrive in Connors car and they get their EMDs ready and enter the store once they are in the store they split into two groups Emily and Abby go to the CCTV room to see what they can find and Connor, Matt and Becker go to find the anomaly. At the A.R.C Lester walks over to Jess and asks if see can do a questionnaire about her job which Jess says yes. Back the store Emily begins to tell Abby about what's wrong with Matt but before She can say anything they hear someone shouting help they run over to where it is and after moving some broken selfs they find Abby's brother Jack and Abby and Jack hug and she introduces him to Emily. She them phones Connor and tells him that Jack is here and he tells the others after they find there way to the the Girls and Jack find the anomaly and something comes through and they are shocked to discover it Danny and he tells them Ethan is in the store. Abby them phones Connor and tells him everything and after telling Matt and Becker he tells Jess over the comps and she then tells Lester and orders them to get Jack and Danny out of their and if Ethan becomes a threat shoot him. However before that can happen the four are attacked by a Gastornis and Emily shoots it but it flees further into the store. The 4 them make their way to the CCTV room where they discover Ethan threatening Jenny and Michael and they inform The others who runs to the them and Becker shoots Ethan with a EMD causing to faint and Jenny and Michael thanks the others for there help. Suddenly the Leptictidium run from the Gastornis and the others see it Conor then identifys the animals. Matt them says due to the chaos the others can't leave. Back at the A.R.C Jess goes into Lester's office and gives him the questionnaire And tells him the situation at the store and Lester tells Jess to tell the others that anyone whoa not supposed to be at the store must go imminently but Jess tells Lester with all the creatures everywhere it's impossible and walks out. Back at the store everyone meets each over at the Staff room. And Matt tells everyone that they must get the creatures back through the anomaly quickly before it closes. Suddenly Emily notices at young Leptictidium near the self serves tills and the female Gastornis comes up form behind and attacks it and kills it but before it can eat it the male Gastronis arrives and Fights the female over the meal and the leptictidium adult and her two remaining pups wander pass and grieve for the dead pup and then leave and the two Gastornis still fight. Jack then comes up with a. Idea how to get the animals back through the anomaly and goes with Danny to the pet area of the store. And they collect three animal cages and some Carrots and then go and get some tape and then set the trap and the three animals go into the cages and eat the carrots and the men close the doors and have the three Leptictidium in their cages. And them takes them to the anomaly and set them free and they go through it. At the A.R.C Lester goes over to Jess and asks for an update and she says the Leptictidium have been dealt with and the Gastornis are the only ones left. At the shopping centre the team discover that both Gastornis have stopped fighting and one is in the store and the other is on the roof. And the team split up to deal with it. Abby, Becker and Danny find the Gastornis that is in the store is in Cloths area and Abby accidentally knocks a cloth hanger and the Gastornis hears it and attacks them but Becker fires his EMD as the creature and it is knocked out. While on the roof the other Gastornis wanders around and Matt, Emily and Connor try to shoot it but it sees them and tries to escape but aciddently falls over the roof and dies and it's body and the other Gastronis are put through the anomaly which is them locked. As everyone prepares to go back to the A.R.C Danny realises Ethan has escaped and tells Emily that he has revenge planed for the A.R.C and they tell everyone that he has escaped. At the A.R.C everyone welcomes Danny's return and Lester says the can keep his job by being Second in charge of the team then Michael gets a call saying he has been put out of work and tells Jenny who then asks Lester if she can have her job back and Michael gets a job at the A.R.C and Lester says yes. In the Menagerie Connor and Jack watch Rex, Sid and Nancy eat and Lester, Abby and Matt Come in and Lester asks Jack he must keep everything he saw a secret of from certain people or face a lengthy time in prison Jack then asks if he can have a job doing research about certain things the A.R.C do and Lester says yes and Connor tells everyone to go to the hub and when their Abby and Conor announce their engagement and says Jack is best man and Jack tells Abby he needs a place to stay as him mates have been evicted from their flat and Jess says he can stay with them. He then phones his mates and tells them he has found a place to stay. Characters *Matt Aderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *James Lester *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Danny Quinn *Jack Mailtland *Ethan Dobroski/ Patrick Quinn Creatures *Leptictidium *Gastornis *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) Setting *A.R.C *Matt's Flat *Tesco shopping Centre *Eocene Forest Cancelled story idea It was originally planed for this story to be set in an MI5 base and a load of jurassic creatures come through and Ethan kidnaps Emily. However it was realised that trying to create an MI5 setting and the CGI animation of the Dinosaurus would be beyond the Budget this episode has. And it was then decided to change the story and the cast and Crew agreed to the replacement story. Trivia *This is the first ever episode to the reboot the to be filmed and shown to the public *Leptictidium and Gastornis would later return to the franchise in other episodes of spin- off shows *The Way the Gastornis kills the first Leptictidium is similar to how it did it killed the Prepaliatherie in Walking with beasts Errors The Picture which shows the Gastornis holding the Dead Leptictidium in it mouth if ones looks closely you'll see it is instead holding a prepaliatherie Which then lead fans to believe prepaliatherie would appear in the episode before broadcast Gallery Series 6 p1.jpg|The poster for the Episode Anom.jpg|The Eocene forest- Tesco shopping centre anomaly Coustom image 1.jpg|The Gastronis on the Tesco roof Lep.jpg|The Leptictidium in the forest after the Gastornis attack Lep with til.jpg|The Baby Leptictidium wanders off Gast.jpg|The Gastornis holds the dead Leptictidium in it mouth. Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval